A Silent Distraction
by xXZydrateAddictXx
Summary: Stein finds all of this sexual frustration awefully frustrating. But is he sacrificing something beautiful that's more important than he realizes?


Uhhh… blowjob fan-fic. Medusa/Stein. Pwp. Don't judge me.

I do NOT own Soul Eater.

**A Silent Distraction**

Stein raised his hand to wipe the sweat from his face, and then immediately reached under his desk as if he dropped something. "Alright class, lets turn to chapter twenty-three in your TEXTBOOK… unh." Stein's eyes widened as he began to breathe heavily. He suddenly realized that he over-emphasized the word 'textbook' and attempted to compose himself. Stein removed his glasses from his face and proceeded to clean them on his shirt for no reason but for something to do with his hands. He was sure that if he didn't keep them busy, that they would move under his desk without his permission.

Soul found Dr. Stein's behavior very strange. Maka noticed Soul's curious expression, "What's with you? Pay attention!" Maka slapped Soul's feet off the desk in front of him disturbing his reclined position with is hands clasped behind his neck, looking puzzled. "Don't you think Dr. Stein's acting kinda weird today?" "No. Do you get number eight on page one-hundred and thirty?" She spit out without separating her eyes from her book. "Soul stared at Stein for a while and then returned his feet to the top of his desk, and continued to gaze out the window.

Stein struggled to keep his facial expressions neutral, but was failing pathetically. He grabbed the edge of his desk and held his breath to brace himself. Suddenly, Stein felt teeth. "Ow!" Stein whispered to his desk. A faint giggle followed by a hiss returned his lamentation. EVERYONE was looking now. Stein smiled nervously and eventually got everyone back on task. When he was sure that no one else was looking, he tried to return to his "happy place".

Stein reached underneath his desk and grabbed Medusa's head with scalpel in hand. "If I feel teeth again, you feel metal. Understand?" he whispered angrily. Medusa smiled, "Yesss-sir", The snake hissed.

Stein had escorted her into the school himself. He knew that lord death would have him put away if he heard anything about this. And scary thing was that Medusa knew it too. What had possessed him to trust her? He knew he was a dumbass for thinking with his dick but he would deal with that later. For now, all he was aware of was his lack of self-control and the snake queen sucking hungrily on his cock.

Medusa wrapped her tongue up and down his length over and over again. Was this heaven? No. This wasn't heaven at all. Just a distraction. A distraction from his work. A distraction from the woman he loved. A distraction from everything that mattered. She was destroying him one stroke at a time.

Stein was dripping now, hands tangled in the witch's short, damp tendrils. The snake pulled away for a moment to grin at the flustered professor. As she stared at the sweaty scientist, Medusa continued to pleasure him without removing her gaze.

As the rhythm picked up, the class successfully remained oblivious to the happenings underneath the grey-haired man's desk. Ox's hand was raised when Stein looked up from his mistress's golden slit eyes.

"Uhhh… yes Ox? H-how can I help you?" Stein bit his lip.

"I was confused about question number 211. Is the question referring to the third or fourth diorama? They would both have two completely different hypothesis and conclusions, would they not?" Maka rolled her eyes. What a show off. Two could play at this game, but she chose not to, because she was a better person than that.

Medusa giggled, almost choking on the large entity sliding in and out of her.

"Well… you see Ox… uhh… " Stein flipped furiously through the teacher's textbook in front of him. He had the answers to the questions somewhere in here. Medusa was gaining speed, moving her long and intelligent tongue up and down and around…

"Question 211 is about the fourth diorama, I believe that is STATED OH MY GOD!" Stein yelled with his hands clasped to the witch's head as he came, burying his hands in the snake's skull. Medusa huffed and spit out the remnants of the doctor's erection under his desk. Whispering something that sounded like, "fucking joke", although it wasn't clear. Stein looked up at what seemed like a thousand heads turned. Was this his imagination or was this really what was happening. Not only was it happening, but he _allowed_ it to happen.

Stein looked up at the eyes that looked back at him. "I… um..." Stein looked under his desk, but the witch was gone. "I uh…seemed to…I have to leave now."

The dehumanized professor dashed out of the room and took off down the hall, only to come to a sudden halt as he approached a familiar face.

"Good morning Stein!" Marie said with sunshine in her smile.

Stein's heart dropped like a ton of rocks. He couldn't believe what he'd done. What could he do now? Medusa could have made half the world into Keishiens by now. Disgusted with himself and withholding tears, Stein spoke slowly in a defeated, corporate manner.

"Good morning, Marie."


End file.
